1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser diode with which each emitter is able to be independently driven.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a laser diode, for the purpose of independently driving each emitter, a separation groove that electrically separates adjacent emitters is provided between the adjacent emitters. The width of the separation groove varies according to the laser type. In the case of a narrow pitch type laser having a beam pitch of about several tens of μm, the width of the separation groove is only about several μm. Thus, in such a case, it is significantly difficult to provide a wiring layer that connects a stripe electrode on the emitter (laser structure) with both sides surrounded by separation grooves and a pad electrode formed in a location apart from the laser structure in a narrow separation groove. Thus, for example, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-269601, it is general that an insulating material is buried in the separation groove, and the foregoing wiring layer is provided on the insulating material.